If I Could Turn Back Time
by VeloxJackson
Summary: Sideswipe is 19, but no one knows that. He was alive during the war, but no one knows that. He has a twin, but no one knows that. He needs to go back, but no one knows that. No one knows, till now. Eager to bring his brother back, Sideswipe is transported back in time, back to where it all began. Can he change the fate of time itself, or will his brother be lost again forever?


**Hello! I'm Velox, and I'm a writer on Quotev, Wattpad and now, ! This story is also on my Quotev account. I don't know if that's allowed on this site, but it's allowed on Wattpad, so I hope so! Little disclaimer: Transformers RID15 is not mine, nor its characters. All I own from this is the plot. So, after a few short pointers, we'll begin. **

**Pictures aren't mine unless I say. **

**So, here's just a few notes so you can read the story better: **

**Speech:**

_Remembering_

**Author Talking**

_'Talking in memories and thinking in head'_

Narrative

"Talking in Narrative and thinking aloud"

Change of place and or time

* * *

**Time:**

**So as not to confuse you, I will mostly use human time. But, please note that a vorn is a Cybertronian year, which is 83 Earth years. **

* * *

**The story will start directly as Sideswipe was transported. You'll see how he manages NEVER to collide or meet the Sideswipe from the past later in the story.**

* * *

Sideswipe sighed, looking around. It felt strange to be back. Really strange. He was 10 again. He looked different, felt different, but deep down he was the same. The same old Sideswipe. The body of a 10 vorn old, the mind of a 19 vorn old. It was only now that he realized how hard this would be. He slowly started walking. _'Now... Where was our quarters again?' _He thought to himself. He couldn't remember the ship very well, or its inhabitants. Sure, he could remember a few like Bluestreak and Jazz, but most of his memories of them weren't clear. It had been so long. Sideswipe just wandered, hoping to run into someone so he could follow them to the rec room. Maybe see Sunny there. Primus that sounded weird. Sunny, his brother, alive. It was hard to even imagine. He never mentioned Sunny at the scrapyard, in fact, the team didn't even know he had a brother till recently. Emphasis on had. Sideswipe was so busy thinking that he banged into someone. "Watch where your going there Sideswipe." The bot grumbled. "Sorry..." Sideswipe trailed off. _'I know I recognize this bot! What. Is. His. Name?!' _"You OK Sides?" The bot asked worriedly. "What?" Sideswipe snapped out of it, looking at him. "O-Oh. Yeah. I'm fine, um..." "Ironhide." The bot stated. "Ironhide! Fuck, I'm sorry, I'm a bit short on recharge..." Sideswipe lied. "Fuck?" Ironhide asked with a tilt of the head. _'Damn it! We haven't been to Earth yet!' _"F-Frag. I meant frag. As I said I'm tired. Must be jumbling things up a bit." He said nervously. "Whatever you say..." Ironhide sighed before walking off. Sideswipe, knowing he'd probably be heading to the rec room, followed. Everyone went to the rec room on a daily, so Ironhide would find nothing weird about Sides trailing behind him. Sides walked into the rec room nervously. "Hey, Sides, over here. I need ya for a second." Sideswipe nearly fainted at the voice. Sunny's voice. Everyone noticed this. "You OK Sides?" Bluestreak asked curiously. "I-I'm fine..." Sides trailed. He wasn't fine. Ratchet, who had come to drag Gears back to the med bay, knew he wasn't fine. "Jeez Sides, never thought you were the jump kind." Sunstreaker snickered. "I-I'm not..." Sideswipe trailed before regaining his posture. "What did you want me for?" "Private. C'mon." Sunny motioned for Sides to follow as he left the room. Everyone went back to their business slowly, worried for the young bot. Ironhide sat by Ratchet. "He didn't know my name." Ironhide whispered. "What?" Ratchet asked in confusion. "He banged into me and couldn't remember my name." Ironhide told him, clearly worried. "Primus..." Ratchet mumbled. "We'll have to keep an optic on him then." Ironhide nodded in agreement.

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Sideswipe remembered having this conversation all those vorns ago. Sunny was leaving. Only for a few months, he had said. But he never came back. 9 vorns later he still hadn't come back. He was never going to come back. "I'm leaving, Sides. Only for a few months I promise." Sides was tearing up. How could he stop this? He couldn't stop it all those vorns ago... He couldn't. "Please, don't leave me here! Please..." Sides choked out. "Primus Sides, please don't say your about to breakdown." Sunny sighed. "YOU'D CRY TOO SO DON'T SAY YOU WOULDN'T!" Sides screamed. "Cry?" Sunny asked, confused. _'Shit! I did it again!' _"U-Um..." Sides trailed. "Sideswipe, what is wrong with you lately? First the rec room, now this. What's gotten into you?" Sunny asked, concern clear on his face. "I-I..." That was it. Sides started to cry. "Primus... Sideswipe..." Sunny started. "NO! JUST NO! You can't leave me again! You just can't!" Sides exclaimed. "Again?" Sunny tilted his head. Sides didn't care. "You can't leave me! Please don-" He was cut off by Ratchet knocking him out. "To the med bay we go, kiddo." Ratchet sighed, picking Sides up and bringing him to the med bay, Sunny not to far behind.

* * *

When Sideswipe woke up he was deeply confused. He took a second to realize where he was. "Shit..." He mumbled. "What imaginary word would that be exactly?" Sunny asked from the corner, causing Sideswipe to yelp. "O-Oh, um... slag. I-It means slag." "What's with you and imaginary words?" Sunny chuckled. "Th-They aren't imaginary. They're from Earth." Sides stuttered. "From what now?" Sunny asked. "Earth... Home." Sides sighed. "WHAT?!" Sunny screamed, pissed that Sides could call anywhere but Cybertron his home. Sides froze, knowing how scary Sunny could be. "I-" Sides hesitated. "Primus... How do I explain this...?" "Explain what?" Sunny asked. "I... I'm from the future." Sides sighed. "WHAT?!" Sunny screamed. Sides legged it. "PRIMUS NOT AGAIN!"


End file.
